Insomnio
by Zenaida Kuchiki
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia siempre habia tenido problemas para dormir pero Ichigo intentara ayudarla para saber porque su nakama no consilia el sueño entre sus metodos para que ella logre descansar estan pedir ayuda a Yoruichi y Matsumoto pero lo que el no sabe es que despues el tambien sufrira de un insomnio mas exasperante que el de Rukia ya que estara aun mas cerca de su compañera de batalla


Holaaaaaaa:d gente revivi o soy la reencarnación de una vieja y loca escritora lol, bueno como no eh podido conciliar el sueño por mas de tres meses, y como me quedo dormida en clases mas exactamente de matematicas (por eso deje la materia u_u) pensé hacer este fic, antes desde el 2011 lo tenia pensado pero no tenia tiempo porque apenas quería escribirlo el sueño me ganaba y pff me dormía vv'

* * *

**Bleach y sus personajes son únicamente de Kubo Tite, LA HISTORIA es absolutamente MÍA.**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Kuchiki Rukia es de las personas de sueño ligero todo lo contrario a cierto peli naranja, pero bueno ese no era el caso, la cosa es que habían muchos factores que afectaban en su rendimiento laboral como shinigami y el mayor problema era el insomnio, odiaba a los Hollows no podía dormir desde hace como cinco meses gracias a ellos, las pesadillas que tenia no la ayudaban mucho tampoco, y a eso súmenle tener unas ojeras que hacen que parezcas el cadáver de la novia… bueno ella no se preocupaba por eso, pero su cuerpo realmente necesita descansar por lo menos dormir ocho semanas seguidas, día y noche pero las pesadillas era lo que más afectaba su ánimo y fuerza de voluntad, además no podía molestar o mejor dicho se negaba a pedirle ayuda al peli naranjo una por su orgullo y dos el tenia que esforzarse por recuperar las notas que perdió por pelear con Aizen.

-Enana..- se escuchaban los susurros-Enana despierta la sensei te vera y te regañara-

-Umm…-

-ENANA JODER DESPIERTA!- Grito ya sin paciencia llevaba mas de diez minutos susurrándole que se despertara sin embargo la pobre shinigami seguía dormida con una nubecita sobre su cabeza-

-¡Kurosaki, cállese y salga!-Le reprendieron por despertar a su nakama- ¡Y mande a Kuchiki afuera del salón a dormir!- esa vieja definitivamente andaba con su periodo o al menos eso pensó el pelo pincho

-Pinche enana cara de papa- decía entre dientes- Oye enana del demonio despierta de una jodida ves!-

-Demonios…- susurro ella con un tono de vos lastimero- Calla- dijo levantando la mirada, poniendo su dedo índice en los labios del chico, observando directamente a los ojos color miel con una mirada suplicante mientras el chico se acercaba a su rostro por petición de la mirada de gatito abandonado que ponía la Kuchiki-Déjame dormir solo hoy… y te amare por el resto de mi vida- murmuro en el oído del peli naranja de una manera muy provocativa, bien a la pelinegra le dieron de la droga fuerte (mentiras, cuando yo ando mas dormida que despierta digo y hago cosas que quizás nunca haría además que después no lo recuerdo xD es como estar borracha ._.)

Ichigo se quedo estupefacto al ver a su nakama de tal forma, por una parte la odio, lo hizo sonrojar enfrente de sus compañeros, aunque por otro lado vio un lado de la peli negra que jamás creyó poder ver, su mirada suplicante, su rostro empapado de sudor con su cabello azabache despeinado y pegado a su cara, su dedo índice que acaricio sus labios, la camisa de su uniforme pegada a su cuerpo, la pequeña chonga desordenada y dejando ver parte de su pecho oh y los labios color fresa levemente entreabiertos, toda ella hizo que Ichigo quisiera tenerla así para siempre, sin embargo a todos los despiertan de sus fantasías.

Los cuchicheos de sus compañeros y compañeras lo sacaron de su ensoñación, más que todo los comentarios de los chicos Asia Rukia como "Mírala se ve tan Kawaii y Sugoii que ahorita mismo puedo violarla salvajemente" o "Kuchiki-san es tan sensual" claramente eso lo enfureció pero supo disimularlo bien—¡KUROSAKI, KUCHIKI FUERA! — Grito, haciendo que Rukia apretara la manga de la camisa de Ichigo volteando a ver a la sensei de una forma siniestra pero como siempre la salva la campana, la alarma de Hollows del celular de Rukia comenzó a sonar insistentemente ella claramente hizo un puchero y vacilo si ir o no después de todo ahí estaba afro-san de shinigami también, el podía acabarlo fácilmente, pero salió de sus cavilaciones se levanto temblorosa por la falta de sueño y nuevamente puso cara de gatito abandonado

—Sen-sensei— No podía negarlo se sentía tan cansada que hasta se le enredaban las letras— Podría dejarme ir a la enfermería—

—Está bien, pero que Kurosaki te acompañe— sentencio la mujer que la observaba con compasión

—No es necesario que él me acompañe yo sola puedo ir sensei— mascullo haciendo una sonrisa forzada

—No me importa iré— le susurro a Rukia al oído haciéndola estremecer sin saber bien porque, después lo dijo mas alto y tomo la muñeca de ella y salió casi corriendo del salón

—¡Bakamono, regresa a clases! —chillo molesta aunque se sentía bien tenerlo cerca desde hace ya mucho tiempo

—¿Yo soy el idiota? —alzo la voz—¡Mírate como estas semejante loca, estas demacrada y temblorosa! Y así no quieres que me preocupe— Expreso totalmente furibundo

—Estoy bien— Le dijo parando su marcha, viéndolo seriamente ella sabía que no, que necesitaba descansar pero todo sea por qué ese idiota se supere— Es enserio, se cuidarme sola— le sonrió forzosamente, claramente Ichigo no se calmo pero la dejo marcharse

Ambos sintieron que la calidez que sentían se esfumo cuando sus manos dejaron de estar juntas, además ellos eran Nakama era normal preocuparse por el otro ¿no?, ella corrió, se tropezó como tres veces pero finalmente llego donde estaba ese monstruo de los cojones que tanto problemas le causaban a su exhausta existencia.

Salió de su Gigai dejando a su alma modificada dentro, Chappy o mejor dicho Pyon no soporto el cansancio del cuerpo falso de su dueña y se dejo caer al suelo sujetándose la sudorosa frente, sentía sus parpados extremadamente pesados. La pelinegra real quien luchaba contra la bestia con mascara cerró los ojos por un momento y todo se volvió negro sintió un dolor extraño en la espalda pero luego de eso no recordó absolutamente nada.

—Kurosaki, no sabes que le pasara a Kuchiki-san— comento inquieto el Quincy

—No lo sé, últimamente no llega a dormir ni a comer a mi casa, realmente es una ingrata— musito molesto

—O a lo mejor se hastió de ti y decidió largarse antes de que tu idiotez se le pasara Kurosaki— Le tentó sonriendo, el peli azul sabía bien que la morena estaba totalmente molida, él le ayudaba a asesinar a los Hollows y comprendía porque no quería molestar a su compañero, pero jamás pensó que cometería suicidio—Solo bromeo Kurosaki— aclaro observando la mirada gacha de su amigo— Esta exhausta, eso es todo si no se cuida seguro le da anemia—

—Si, seguro tienes razón intentare ver que le sucede a esa enana del demonio—menciono con una mirada de determinación y quizás con un poco de amor

—Kurosaki-san qué bueno que te encuentro—musito alegremente el tendedero apareciendo detrás de el

—U-urahara-san ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Confusión

—Solo quería avisarte que Kuchiki-san esta inconsciente en mi tienda, al parecer su cuerpo estaba traspasando sus fuerzas y callo desmallada del cansancio cuando combatía con un hollow, podrías acompañarme para ver su estado—Observo detenidamente las reacciones del oji miel y en sus ojos había incredulidad.

Ichigo asintió e Ishida se despidió del con un ademan de la muñeca, ambos caminaron en silencio Asia la tienda, Ichigo pensando en cómo y porque estaba ella así, y Urahara pensando un plan macabro para hacer al peli naranja comprar su nuevo artefacto las esposas de reatsu, finalmente llegaron a su destino, entraron en la residencia más exactamente a una habitación donde se encontraba una demacrada pelinegra murmurando cosas extrañas entre sueños

—¿Qué diablos le pasa? — Interrogo asustado, pensó que tal vez la poseyó el demonio que de por sí ya era, antes de que Urahara contestara Yoruichi apareció con una expresión seria

—Tiene pesadillas—Ichigo levanto la mirada—No ah dormido desde hace mas de cinco meses—continuo diciendo—Casi no ah comido… es obvio que la podre esta suicidándose lenta y dolorosamente! — Exclamo haciendo escándalo—Nah solo bromeo, pero es enserio ella necesita dormir al menos un mes completo día y noche para reponer el sueño perdido, y obviamente alimentarse bien—

—Yo me hare cargo de que descanse de ahora en adelante Yoruichi-san— Dijo con decisión—Sin embargo esa enana es muy testaruda y pues sería muy difícil que me hiciese caso estando —como decirlo para no sonar muy comprometedor— separados? — Okay está bien el no era bueno para expresarse

—¡Oh! Kurosaki Ichigo quiere estar muy pero muuuuuuuy cerquita de Kuchiki Rukia, Wow Ichigo no sabía que fueses tan picaron, está bien acompáñame a la Sociedad de Almas junto con ella cuando despierte me avisas y así vamos—Mostro una gran sonrisa señalando a la pelinegra que se removía inquieta sobre su futon

Ichigo no renegó, se aproximo a ella y la miro por un corto tiempo después de eso en la tomo en sus brazos con cuidado de no despertarla sin embargo su plan casi falla al ver a Rukia entreabrir sus ojos y susurrar muy suavemente un "Por favor… Kaien-dono no se vaya de mi lado" el joven abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿Quién era ese tal Kaien?, ¿Qué tipo de relación sostenía con Rukia?, ¿Por qué Rukia soñaba con él? Y más importante ¿Qué sintió ella por él? Porque nadie susurra nombres ni dice que no se aleje de alguien por pura gana menos cuando está dormida y con algunas lagrimas, el Kurosaki tenía muchas dudas respecto a ese tema no era la primera vez que oía hablar de ese tipo, ya antes en la casa de Kuukaku le habían mencionado pero él no había prestado atención ya que no le interesaba mucho el asunto de los Shiba o al menos en ese momento no le importo.

Urahara quería mantener tranquila a la Kuchiki así que le aplico un sedante para que permaneciera con la conciencia tranquila unas horas más, el sabia al igual que Yoruichi, lo que a ella le sucedía, Mientras se despidió de todos con una mirada bastante brillante y salió del local.

Ambos Shinigamis caminaban pacíficamente, o al menos uno de ellos mientras que la shinigami seguía inconsciente y en sus brazos, era sorprendente Ichigo caminaba sintiendo la brisa sobre sus mejillas con una diminuta sonrisa en su cara, contemplando el rostro de la bella durmiente en sus brazos, se miraba tan relajada sus labios entreabiertos dejando salir leves suspiros , su entrecejo sin arrugarse, su respiración suave y lenta, y lo que más le agrado fue que ella se aferraba a él con fuerza como si temiere que la soltase.

Llego a su residencia, entro con calma a paso lento para su suerte su padre no estaba ya que sus bienvenidas eran un tanto salvajes, digamos una patada voladora a tu cara es una buena forma de saludar a tu hijo ¿no?, bueno ese no era el caso se encontró con Yuzu en la cocina y a Karin viendo el soccer en la TV

—Onii-chan ¿Qué le pasa a Rukia-chan? —Interrogo Yuzu imaginándose lo peor o alguna escena romántica

—Pues no ah dormido muy bien y se quedo dormida en la escuela así que la traje a casa— Comento vacilante—Yuzu ¿podrías hacerme un favor todos los días? —

—Depende Onii-chan, si es para bien o para mal—

—Jamás te pediría algo malo, solo quería que hicieras comida para la enana y se la llevaras, es que ella no se ha alimentado bien tampoco—

—Creo que tu no la dejas dormir Ichi-nii— Dijo Karin con una sonrisa socarrona, viendo a su hermano totalmente rojo— Y al parecer tampoco la dejas comer como se debe—

—¡Karin! No digas esas cosas, no me digas que el viejo ya te corrompió la mente— intervino el peli naranja totalmente sonrojado

—¡Si lo hare Onii-chan! —Grito Yuzu desde la cocina emocionada con dos estrellitas en los ojos

—Está bien, gracias Yuzu, si no les molesta subiré con ella— expreso entre dientes

Entro a su cuarto, la coloco despacio en su cama y le dedico una última mirada antes de salir de la habitación por la comida de ambos. Pasaron algunas horas y el Curry con arroz que había hecho Yuzu estaba listo, tomo sus respectivos platos en una bandeja y subió, cuando entro en su habitación se topo con una pelinegra con una expresión muy alterada, mordiendo una almohada, el asustado se acerco, dejando la comida en su escritorio, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y la movió suavemente diciendo su nombre. Al ver que eso no funcionaba se desespero y levanto bruscamente la tomo de los hombros y grito a todo pulmón — ¡ENANA, PEQUEÑAJA, BESTIA EN MINIATURA, DUENDE LEVANTATE DE UNA CONDENADA VEZ! — y así la invoco, ella se levanto con un aura de ira completa, aun se miraba cansadísima, eso pensó él, pero la pequeña "bestia en miniatura" estaba hecha toda una fiera en ese momento ¡Al diablo con el cansancio y las pesadillas ese imbécil moriría ahí mismo!

Al cabo de algunos minutos Ichigo se encontraba retorciéndose en el piso y Rukia comiendo tranquilamente en su escritorio—Eso te pasa por provocarme— sentencio molesta

—¡Estas loca Rukia! — Esa idiota enserio le había pegado muy fuerte en el estomago

—Si y como yo soy una loca, no te molestara que me deshaga de la ropa que ando puesta y que te brinque encima y empiece a— Demonios no sabía ni por qué diablos estaba diciendo eso pero le divertía ver a Ichigo tirado en el suelo observándola con un sonrojo y su entrecejo fruncido.

En eso la muchacha que tenía enfrente que minutos antes estaba comiendo, se levanto despacio giro su rostro quedando de perfil, ella tenía un plan vería si consiguiendo lo que varias veces soñó cuando estaba tranquila, al fin podría conciliar el sueño y dormir tranquila. Sonrió de manera macabra e Ichigo trago grueso, puso las manos en la parte de debajo de su blusa y se la quito quedando en una camisa de tirantes y la falda que llevaba del instituto se la saco frente al muchacho que de por si su nariz tenía una hemorragia, pobre nariz, no tiene la culpa, bueno después ella se giro totalmente se le acerco tentadoramente tanto que ambos quedaron viéndose directamente a los ojos a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Ichigo sentía que se asfixiaba de calor mientras que la enana andaba semidesnuda sobre él, no podía controlar sus hormonas pero tampoco quería poner en riesgo la amistad que tenia con ella, no quería que ella lo rechazara aunque al parecer ella lo andaba provocando, demonios era difícil.

— ¿Empezaras a? — susurro el muchacho de repente, hasta el mismo se asombro, su voz estaba ronca e hizo que la piel de la Kuchiki se erizara ante el tono, es que rayos ¿A Quién no se le erizaría si te lo dijeran casi mordiendo le oreja? Todo su cuerpo reacciono pero ella seguiría firme en su plan, además ella jamás aceptaría lo que sentía por el Kurosaki además quien sabría lo que el muchacho pensara sobre ella, (-Además de nosotras verdad-).

Con temor a hacer un mal movimiento sobre el muchacho le levanto de el cuello de la camisa, si lose muy delicada, lo tiro directamente a la cama y se le tiro encima — ¿Empezaras a? — susurro el muchacho de nuevo, esperando su respuesta diablos sí que estaba ansioso, lo que no se espero es que la pelinegra después de tirársele encima lo acostara y se le quedara viendo a los ojos con un sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas, ella se acerco a su rostro y con cuidado le dio un beso en la comisura de sus labios, de nuevo sintió esos deseos y casi manda a la mierda todo el plan que había creado, sabía que el chico era cohibido con esos temas pero ni modo.

Se recostó sobre él y sintió el latido acelerado de él eso la hizo sonreír por dentro "Que inocente es" Pensó, — R-rukia que demonios haces— Hablo al fin el— Lo que yo empezare a hacer es….— murmuro a milímetros de los labios de el...

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

Hola de nuevo?) Bien creo que estoy como que muy pervertida x.x tranquilos no escribiré algo fuera de tono aun, el próximo capítulo ya lo tengo escrito:D pero actualizare cuando tenga apenas 5 reviews :c porfavor, soy una escritora muy vaga lose pero entiendan D: Tengo problemas por aquí, por aca y por alla, soy una niña inocente en un mundo pervertido recuerden?) Oigan quiero hacerles una pregunta

¿Cómo creen que escribo? Soy malísima necesito ayuda mental o algo ¿) ¡Ayuda! La inspiración se escapa de mi y no se que hacer ¡Help meeeeee! Na enserio pueden darme tips no sean tan duros y duras conmigo :S

Zenaida Kuchiki


End file.
